Spying
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Piper hears some strange sounds coming from the Poseidon cabin and goes to see what's happening. However she doesn't find what she expects. JERCY SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *cries eternally***

**Narrators POV**

It was a normal day for Piper Mclean. She woke up, went to the mess hall for breakfast with her siblings, gave an offering to her mom, practiced sword fighting and now here she was, walking along the path leading back to her cabin. First she passed by cabin number one, which inside held her ex-boyfriend, Jason Grace. Piper let out a sigh and kept on walking. Her and Jason had broken up a couple of months in advance, something about not seeing a future together. Piper continued to walk and passed by cabin number two, Hades. Nico was away today. Nobody ever knew where that boy was. At this thought, Piper let out a chuckle and walked towards cabin 3, Poseidon. Suddenly she heard a deep moan coming from inside of the Poseidon cabin and rushed towards the door. Was Percy hurt? She hurriedly ran to the door and slowly pushed it open, waiting for the worst. What Piper saw, she was not expecting; Jason was lying on top of Percy and was kissing him ferociously. Percy let out another moan as Jason started kissing down his neck. Piper stood wide eyed in the doorway before snapping herself out of her state of shock and closing the door. From inside she heard another moan, this time emitted from Jason. Piper bit her lip. 'What was going on in there now,' she asked herself. After a few minutes, she let the curiosity get to her and opened the door so that she could see inside of the cabin through a little crack.

"Fuck Percy," Moaned Jason as Percy kissed down his chest. Piper's heart fluttered, this was so hot. She continued to watch as Percy removed Jason's pants, to reveal his bright orange boxer shorts. The raven haired boy licked his lips before ridding the blonde of his confinements. Underneath was a large pink cock, now resting against Jason's torso. Percy quickly grasped Jason in his palm and pumped. Piper watched as Jason's face turned into an expression of pure pleasure and lust. Piper was jealous of Percy. Jason and her hadn't gotten this far when they were dating, and the thirst that she felt towards him was immense. Piper clenched her teeth, she shouldn't be watching this, she didn't want to watch this, but there was almost an invisible force holding her in place. Piper looked up again, this time to see Percy bobbing his head along Jason's dick. Jason moaned and held onto Percy's hair. Suddenly, Jason pushed Percy off of him and rid the other boy of his clothes. Piper silently gasped at the sight of a naked Percy. He was one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen. This was just too hot. Slowly, Piper ran her hand down her stomach and delved into her pants. She began to rub herself at the dirty scene through the door. She let out a moan as she continued to pleasure herself. In front of her, Jason slapped Percy's muscled ass a couple of times, Percy screaming out cries of pain and pleasure all the way, before spitting on his hand and inserting one finger into Percy. The raven haired boy cried out and tugged on his cock.

"It's okay Perce, just give it a minute," Hummed Jason as he held still. Slowly and surely, Jason began to thrust his finger in and out of Percy, attempting to stretch the boy out. Piper sighed and pushed a finger inside of herself. She silently groaned at the feeling and pushed in further, ever so slowly rubbing against her g spot. She watched as Percy began to push back against Jason's finger. Jason smirked and inserted another. Percy moaned and bit his lip, his sea green eyes rolling back into his head. Piper sighed at the beautiful smutty sight. After a few minutes, Jason removed his fingers, emitting a whimper from Percy. He spit into his hand once again and lathered his dick with it. He slowly pushed into Percy, who was biting the inside of his cheek. Once Jason was fully inserted, he stood still. Percy tugged on his dick, hoping that it would distract him from the pain. Piper ran her long delicate fingers along her wet cavern and bit her lip.

"Fuck," Whispered Piper as her index finger brushed against her clit. Inside, Jason was now slowly pulling out of Percy, and then ramming back in, causing Percy to moan loudly. Jason slapped Percy's ass twice while thrusting in and out. Piper saw and heard the 'SMACK,' coming from inside the cabin and chewed on her cheek.

"Harder," Ordered Percy. Jason chuckled in response and pushed in as hard as he could. Percy was unable to make a sound as the blonde boy hit his prostate bang on. He just sat there, mouth agape, frozen like a statue, as the son of Zeus took him. Percy felt a sudden tug at his abdomen and he knew that he was close.

"Jason, fucking gods, I'm gonna'- OH FUCKING FUCK SHIT!" Cussed Percy as he came on his and Jason's chests. Seeing Percy so dishevelled underneath him, Jason couldn't help but follow Percy's example, and he came inside of the raven haired boy, screaming out his name. Jason collapsed on top of Percy and buried his head into the other boy's shoulder. He breathed in Percy's salty scent and sighed. Jason then lifted his head and rested it on Percy's chest. Suddenly Jason let out a gasp and shot up.

"OH MY FUCKING GODS WAS THE DOOR OPEN THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME?" Exclaimed Jason. Percy's eyes widened and he too shot up. Piper suddenly saw the two boys looking at her direction.

"Piper?" Asked Percy. "Is that you?" Piper's stomach did a flip flop and she broke out in a cold sweat. So, Piper did the only thing that seemed logical at the time; Run away. Run as fast as she could. Minutes later, Piper arrived at the Aphrodite cabin covered in sweat.

"Err, Piper," Began one of her half sisters. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are your shorts completely undone?" Piper looked down and indeed, her shorts were falling down her waist. She quickly pulled them up and zipped them up.

"No reason, I must have forgotten to do them up when I was dressing after my shower," Lied Piper as she walked into her quarters.

**Should I continue this? I can't decide whether to do the part where Percy and Jason confront Piper about her spying. You guys can let me know in a review if you want that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to request, (And because I just really wanted to continue this story) Here is chapter 2!**

**Narrators POV**

Piper blushed deeply as she entered the mess hall for dinner. Of course, the first thing she noticed was Jason and Percy having a conversation. She watched as one of Jason's large golden hands crept up Percy's leg, giving him the shivers. Piper wondered how the others didn't notice the boys' antics as she sped past them. Saying that, before her incident earlier that day, Piper hadn't noticed either. 'How long has this been going on for?' Piper asked herself. She was the head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin for Hades sake, she should know this stuff! Once sat at her table, one of Piper's half-sisters struck up a conversation. She listened lazily as Lizzie blabbed on about having three boyfriends at once. Piper smiled and nodded once she finished her story, and then went back to inspecting Percy and Jason. Piper leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She sighed.

"Getin' a look at the man candy?" Teased a half-sister named Gabrielle. Piper bit her lip and turned to her sister.

"Can you keep a secret?" Whispered Piper. "Well, not really a secret but, can you not tell anyone something?"

"No," Answered Gabrielle with a giggle. She flipped her long black hair behind her ear.

"Too bad, you're getting involved anyways," Commanded Piper. She leaned towards Gabrielle's ear. "Do you think that there's anything going on with Percy and Jason?" They both turned towards the boys. They were in a deep conversation, and looked at each other right in the eye when they spoke.

"Uhh, nope," Giggled Gabrielle. "Although, that would be pretty hot. I can see where you're coming from though, the way that they look at each other." Piper sucked in her cheeks and let out a long, heavy sigh. 'Okay, so they had sex just for the benefits. Fun,' Thought Piper.

"But if you ever noticed something, you would tell me, right?" Questioned Piper. Gabrielle nodded her ironically heart shaped head and giggled.

"So, what, are they your new OTP at the moment or something?" Snickered Gabrielle. Piper gave her an appalled look.

"No," Exclaimed Piper. "I just… I've seen something between them at times."

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Added Gabrielle, placing a caramel coloured hand on Piper's arm. Piper shifted her eyes.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to NEVER tell another soul," Demanded Piper. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and promised. Piper leaned in once again. "I kinda' saw them doing uhh, how do I put this lightly…" She drifted off.

"Were they having sex?" Spoke Gabrielle aloud. Piper widened her eyes and shushed her sister.

"Gods Gabrielle, may as well tell the whole camp. But anyways, yeah I saw them going at it," Bursted Piper. Gabrielle let out a high pitched squeal of excitement.

"Oh my, what did they do? Did they actually do it in the ass? Who bottomed?" Gabrielle bombarded Piper with questions.

"Uhh, sex, yep, and Percy," Answered Piper with a slight giggle. Gabrielle screeched and then attacked Piper with a hug. Suddenly, Piper felt a tap on her right shoulder and looked up. Standing behind her was the two heroes she had just been gossiping about.

"Hey Pipes," Chided Percy. "Didn't mean to interrupt." He exaggerated the word interrupt, making Piper look to the ground with guilt.

"Come with us for a moment will you?" Chided Jason with a smirk drawn on his face. Piper nodded slowly and then stood up.

"Let's just go to the Zeus cabin. It's quiet there," Percy suggested. Jason chuckled in response. By this point, Piper had broken into a cold sweat. Oh gods, this was going to be so awkward. Piper followed nervously behind the two boys, occasionally tripping over her own feet. Once they reached the cabin, Jason held the door open for Percy and Piper. Both mumbled a "Thanks," To Jason and then was greeted by a creepy lifelike statue of Zeus. Piper got the shivers. She watched at Jason and Percy both sat down on one of the bunks. After a few seconds of silence, which seemed like ages for Piper, Jason spoke.

"We know you saw us Piper," Said Jason.

"Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about," Responded Piper with a nervous smile.

"Well then explain why Travis and Connor saw you running for your life away from my cabin earlier today?" Asked Percy, there was a tone of humour in his voice.

"I, um, OKAY FINE I SAW AND I DIDN'T STOP MYSELF," Blurted Piper. Both boys smiled.

"Such naughty behavior Piper," Smirked Jason. "Watching us doing it without us knowing."

"You must be punished," Added Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper let out a yelp as she was suddenly pinned against the cold doorway of the Zeus cabin. Jason held her wrists above her head and his toned chest pressed firmly against hers. Jason held a strong smirk on his lips and then began to speak.

"Piper, Piper, Piper. What are we going to do with you?" He smirked again and then smashed his lips against hers. Piper let out a sigh and kissed back. It felt so good to finally kiss Jason again. The blonde began to slowly thrust against Piper's lower regions and growled deep within his throat. All of the sudden, Piper felt the button of her jeans being undone. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Jason and looked down. Percy was on his knees and his sea green eyes were locked on Piper's belly button. The piercing inside was filled with a gold and blue ring. **(Shhhh, just go with it)**

"Damn Pipes, since when do you have a belly button ring?" Taunted Percy. Piper bit her lip.

"Uhh, for a while. I just wanted to get my dad's attention," Piper stuttered.

"Well then why do you still have it? You've gotten his attention," Asked Jason.

"I don't know, I guess it just makes me feel… Sexy," Piper squeaked. And with that, Jason's lips attacked her again. The kisses got more and more heated and then suddenly, Jason was kissing her neck. Percy had also resumed his work and had now taken Piper's jeans off. Underneath was a neon pink lace thong.

"It's like you knew this was going to happen," Snickered Percy. Piper only moaned in response. Jason was slipping sloppy kisses down her chest now. Once Jason reached her cleavage, he hooked his hands under Piper's orange shirt and tugged it over her head. Jason simply stared at the huge breasts for a minute before reaching a hand out and squeezing lightly. Piper laughed.

"Look at Mr. Big shot hero now," She teased. Jason glared at his ex and then shoved both hands under Piper's bra. He twisted the nipples, earning a whine. Suddenly, Percy stood up. He pushed Jason away from Piper and connected their lips. Jason melted into the kiss and ran his hands along Percy's sides. Piper swore she only looked away for a second, but when she looked back, they were both in their boxers. She hungrily looked at the two gods in front of her. Piper even took the liberty of taking off her thong. Her groin was on fire with desire and she watched the two boys practically eat each other's faces. Percy slipped a hand down Jason's boxers and tugged. Jason's expressions turned to pleasure and hunger. Jason quickly batted Percy's hand out of his boxers and got onto his knees. He pulled down Percy's blue briefs and then kissed down the shaft of his dick. Percy let out a sigh. All of the sudden, Percy was inside of Jason's mouth. The blonde sucked hungrily at the raven haired boy. Piper, still standing against the door, had had enough of this torture and took off her bra. Still nothing.

"Boys will be boys," She thought. "Always sucking dicks and ignoring the naked girl." Piper racked her brain for ideas that wouldn't totally let her off as looking like a slut. She settled for a slight cough. The sound was enough that Percy opened his eyes and Jason took Percy's dick out of his mouth.

"Oh hey Piper," Blushed Jason. "I kinda forgot you were here." He quickly stood up and took off his boxers. His long pink cock stood up happily against his torso. Piper let out a gasp. She was finally seeing the cock she had imagined for so many years. She licked her lips and gave a smirk.

"Of course. But for that, you'll have to make it up to me," She spoke. The Son of Jupiter smiled and walked over to the charm speaker. Her multi-coloured eyes were shining with anticipation as Jason pressed her against the door again.

"Oh you'll regret saying that," Growled Jason as he positioned himself outside of Piper. He slammed in and then quickly pulled out all of the way. Piper whined at the loss. "We have two options here," Began Jason. "One being, we stop right here and leave you like this. Or two, I take the front, and Percy takes the back." Piper thought about it for a minute. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"I-I'll take two," Stammered Piper, fearing what would come next. The two boys smirked at each other. Percy pecked a quick kiss onto Jason's lips before walking behind Piper. He spit into his fingers and inserted himself in. Percy thrusted his finger in and out until Piper was stretched out. Once he removed his fingers, the Son of Poseidon lined himself up with Piper, and then slowly slid in. Piper gasped and pain filled her body.

"Hey, look it's okay, just give it a minute," Said Percy. "I should know." Piper chuckled at the remark and Percy began to slowly move. Piper bit her lip as the pain began to subside. Jason walked forwards again and placed a soft kiss on Piper's lips.

"It'll be in before you know it," Teased Jason as he began to slide in. Suddenly, Piper was overtaken by the immense pleasure. She had never felt so filled in her life. Jason slowly built up speed and momentum, and before Piper knew it, he was ramming in and out of her like there was no tomorrow. Percy had also started to go faster, applying extra pleasure. At this pace, Piper wasn't going to make it five minutes, but she didn't care. All Piper cared about now was the sound of the heavy breathing coming from the two boys.

"Uhhh," Moaned Piper. "Gods, Percy, Jason." And with that, Piper was taken over by her orgasm. Her vision went white, and for a minute, she thought that she would collapse onto Percy. Soon after, the two boys pulled out and kissed each other. Jason grabbed onto Percy's dick and wanked furiously. Strings of white cum came flying out of Percy, and at the sight of this, Jason came as well.

"Fuck," Groaned Jason as he fell onto Percy. Piper felt her knees buckle and she joined the sandwich of people.

"That's what you get for spying Piper. Have you learned your lesson?" Asked Percy. Piper nodded, but she knew that she ought to spy more often.

**THE END. Sorry about the late update guys, I've been busy… But anyways, I'm back and writing more smut for you to enjoy**


End file.
